Slytherins and Silk
by animalwriter
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa find a quiet evening to both vent about their house-guests and enjoy a bit of kinky fun as well, escaping for bit the changing post-war world they may or may not be ready for. AU, Post-DH One-Shot. Set in the same universe as my "The Serpents' Kiss", CommanderValeria's "Don't Leave Me", and related fics. Rated M for adult themes and a mature love scene.


**Author's Note: Welcome all! :-) This is a Lucius x Narcissa One-Shot fic based on a request from a friend in a Facebook group to write something based on the image of Lucius you see by the title. Smut was also requested. ;-) Also, in case anyone is a Severus Snape fan I have also set this story in the AU Universe of my SS/OC fic "The Serpents' Kiss", illustrating some of Lucius and Narcissa's views on the content of chapters 163 and 164. The universe is mostly canon except for the revivals of some of the characters that passed away, including Sirius and Severus, now engaged to my friend CommanderValeria's OC and my OC respectively. This is my first attempt at a Lucius/Narcissa fic so please be gentle. :-) Also please bear in mind that this M-rated fic contains adult themes and scenes appropriate for a mature audience only. Enjoy! ^_^**

**P.S.: For those who have read mine and CommanderValeria's other works, see if you can find the little piece of light symbolism I inserted in here (Answer at the end of the story). ;-)**

* * *

SLYTHERINS AND SILK

* * *

The door to Narcissa's bedchamber opened and Lucius stormed in, dressed in his best clothes with his hair tied back in the velvet ribbon, his regal features and high forehead seeming to convey nothing but anger and fury, but Narcissa knew her husband well. He was actually expressing indignant relief.

"Well, Daisy confirmed it for me. They are _not _being intimate in our manor this night. Thank God!" He threw his snake-headed walking stick down upon the ancient cedar chest near the door. It had taken her husband nearly a year following the battle to have a wand crafted that suited him just as well as his last one, the Malfoy Family heirloom the Dark Lord had taken and which had subsequently been destroyed. Yet, he had found a replacement, and had returned the wand to its proper place.

"I'm almost surprised," she replied, careful not to add fuel to his mood. She liked it in this state, self-important and almost childish, but with that flair for the regal he always had. She had chosen her husband well. After all, a Black could not just marry anyone. Regardless of what a certain sister and cousin believed.

"Our servant informed me that they decided against it mostly for the fact that 'house elves see everything'. Imagine," he snorted, "the very idea of recognizing a house elves' observations as anything more than that of a lowly pet. And did you see the way she looked at me when I was reprimanding Daisy at dinner? It's bad enough Potter had to steal Dobby from us. Must Severus's fiancé judge us as well? Should I expect to see her handing Daisy our clothes when we're not looking? I do realize Severus was working for the other side and that we misunderstood much of his mentality for years, but I still can't wrap my head around it. Marrying a Mudblood!"

He was ranting. Mostly because it was his way of coping with the overwhelming changes in the Wizarding world and their family in the past couple of years.

"Lucius..." Narcissa, already in her best pair of silk, rippling, shimmering green night robes, moved to her knees and crept down the bed to put a hand on the arm of her indignant husband. Their guests might not be in the mood, but she was.

His grey eyes met hers and he sat on the edge of the bed, putting his line of sight below her still-kneeling one. In the light glow of the lamp she could see each shimmering strand of blond hair. Below the parting of his hair his high forehead moved into a pair of dark eyebrows and those grey orbs flaming with conviction in his position. His lips formed a near pout under his long Grecian nose, his chin jutting forward with conviction as some of the indignance still reflected in his face. "You don't mean to say that you approve?" he demanded.

"Of course not! For Merlin's sake, perish the thought. But at the same time, it's their life, not ours. And she did save Bella... that will always count for something in my book. In yours, too. And we invited Severus here to thank him for what he did for Draco. The least we can do is respect his choice in a wife," she brushed her thumb along her husband's cheek, hoping to calm him. She had to cope with as many changes as he, but all that she could think of each time she faced them was how thankful she was that none of her family was in Azkaban or at the mercy of the Dark Lord any longer. They had gone through enough, and she couldn't face the thoughts of her husband in prison, her son a slave, her family broken again. They were safe now, and so the best thing they could do was try to move forward.

He shook his head, his fingers, firm and yet soft at the same time, coming up to stroke over her wrist and hand. Still fully clothed, Narcissa couldn't help but think he looked too stiff for the occasion. It was time to get him undressed for the evening. "Still, you must admit it's a shock," he continued. "Do you remember our school days with him?" At her nod of reminiscence he continued, "I thought his infatuation with Evans was an isolated incident. Aside from that, the Severus we knew had no interest in anyone of that lowest of births. It seems we were wrong."

"We probably were not wrong, then," she corrected. "But time changes people. It changed us."

"I accept that the world is changing," his face contorted in a combined expression of acceptance and resistance. "I just wish it would change slower."

She had to laugh. "Don't I know it."

"At least we were given the privilege of going back to our lives without much press involvement, and Draco is doing well."

"Yes. We have that to be thankful for." Lucius finally seemed to be through letting off steam for the evening.

Or maybe she had spoken too soon, because his face next twisted into a snarl. "Now if only your dear cousin had stayed dead like he was supposed to. Then he and that little Prewett-Ketteridge-Weasley chit wouldn't have all our things!"

Narcissa stiffened and pulled her hands back. He had taken it too far. "Now I hope we aren't going to get into that again. And don't blame me. I had no choice but to give Sirius what rightfully belonged to him. And he has his mother to remind him every day that he doesn't deserve those family heirlooms. My hands are tied beyond that, Lucius."

"Must you always jump to the conclusion that I am blaming _you_?" he huffed. "I am simply lamenting our unfortunate circumstances, as I very well should. In my opinion, we were the ones who originally inherited those valuables; if he was going to come back from the grave he should have taken his lot for what it was, especially after all the red tape we had to go through getting his affairs in order as the last of his deserving kin."

"You may not be blaming me, but there is a certain implication in your tone that I should have been able to do something about it," she told her husband, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. "If I could have done something about it don't you think I would have? After all, that little blood traitor is wearing my ring."

"Mm, yes," he growled, reaching to take her hand into his. This time, she let him, his careful, pale fingers spreading hers and trailing along her right ring finger, bare since she had given the Black Family heirloom ring to Sirius and he had given it to his fiancée. Her husband's voice was now a low purr. "You should have that ring, not her. It would look much lovelier on your delicate fingers. I saw you eyeing the Mudblood's beautiful ring tonight, too. You deserve nothing but the best..."

_Finally_! Narcissa's mood rekindled, she reached up to begin undoing her husband's collar. "Mm, there, you see? We should be focusing on the good things rather than the bad. On the things that haven't changed."

"Yes, thank goodness there _are _things that haven't changed. That will never change," he said, giving her that crooked, seductive smile that turned her to mush.

"Come to bed," she purred, for show more than anything, as she leaned in to kiss along his neck, adding a nip here and there that made him flinch and moan in ecstasy, tilting his head back to allow her pleasures. She did love the way he tasted.

"If you would allow me full access to the bed, perhaps I would," he gasped, chuckling at her overtures.

"When you're undressed," she pulled back to look up into his eyes and give him one of her own special smiles, seduction, mischief, and promises all rolled up into one facial expression. "The bed is not for stiff day clothing."

"Do you know what gives me more pleasure? That we are partaking in the same activity we are so happy that Severus and his Mudblood are not."

"That _is _a bonus," Narcissa showed her agreement by dispensing with his shirt and collar, spelling the garments out from under his jacket. She liked to leave him like this for just a moment so that she could see his bare chest peeking out from beneath the glittering outer trappings of his station, sprinkled here and there with the soft little blond hairs.

She ran her fingers over that strong chest now, using her long nails a bit in the process. After all, Narcissa was a Black woman. As such, she liked to be a bit... _aggressive _in her romantic dealings from time to time, though of course nowhere near so much as her sister Bella.

"Ahhh," Lucius sighed, responding well to her favorite way of cooling his fires. Now he was ready, save for the clothing that still remained on his firm yet yielding body. "Shall I take you now, my Slytherin flower?"

"Not yet," she leaned in to briefly kiss his lips, waggling her finger at him in a playful scold before reaching around to feel for that thin velvet bow that held his hair back at the nape of his neck. There was something about a man that could pull off wearing a bow in his hair...

A few light tugs on the velvet as her calculating eyes met his expectant ones. It was not loose yet, but she would wait a moment. This was something to savor.

Then with one more good tug it was free, and the pale yellow locks cascaded down his back. Narcissa curled the bow around a finger, kissed the tip, and then placed it on her husband's lips with a wink before reaching around to slide her fingers into the smooth tresses, spreading them around and forward so they caressed his ears and then fell over his shoulders on each side. "_Now_ we can dispense with your jacket."

Lucius was only too quick to comply, taking the garment off before Narcissa could get her fingers to the job. But it was off, that was the main thing. And those luxurious hands were reaching into her hair, pulling her close to him.

She made her way onto his lap, humming with pleasure as she felt his swollen erection beneath her legs. Rubbing their bodies together, she closed her eyes and indulged in the taste of his lips, his tongue, and his body. "Lucius..."

"Narcissa... my flower..." his voice was a sensuous purr with the rumbling undertone of a growl of desire that sent tingles throughout her body, "you shall have everything you desire. I will see to it."

"I'll start with you." She backtracked on her knees towards the head of the bed and their mountain of green silken pillows, crooking her finger at her husband to follow.

He reached her just as she leaned her back against the headboard, and she let her hands wander to his trousers to work them off as he slid his fingers up her thigh, underneath her gown. Merlin, he could do such things to her with those fingers. To get even, she brushed him lightly between the legs, just enough to make him squirm the same way he was making her squirm, as his phalanges played around at the edge of her knickers and his lips caressed her neck and shoulder.

Narcissa leaned into her husband's hair, rubbing into the stroking of his hand when it found its final resting place, nibbling at his earlobe. At his discovery of a sensitive spot she gasped and bit down hard in her excitement, eliciting a similar noise out of him. "Mm, so sorry, my pureblood prince," she purred, licking her tongue over his earlobe to cool the spot she had bitten. "You surprised me. You should have considered the danger before bringing me so close to the brink."

"Mmm, you are always a danger," he hummed, recovering quickly. Her tongue must have infused him with a new rush of excitement and energy because he removed his hand from between her legs and made swift work of removing her nightgown. "Tell me," his hands moved in to cup her breasts, his thumbs stroking lightly over her nipples as he smiled that crooked smile at her, his eyebrow half raised and his grey irises glittering with mischief, "what other punishments do you have in store?"

She laughed, taking this moment to deftly reach down and make quick work of his pants, leaving him bared before her in all his pale-skinned, firm-bodied glory. "Oh, the usual selection. Mm, and isn't it nice to know that we are privileged to be able to do _every little thing _our houseguests can't, due to their piddly little hang-ups?" she reached to caress his cheek with the backs of her fingers, giving him her most viciously seductive, low-lashed gaze.

His versatile tongue snaked out to slide over his thin lips in anticipation, "It's _delectable_."

"Would that we could taunt them," she chuckled, allowing him to remove her own knickers and climbing back onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders and spreading her fingers along the back of his neck, helping to pull their heads as close together as possible as they kissed and nipped at each others lips. It was nice to go back, in times like these, behave just as they had always done, before their lives were ripped out from underneath them and they began the rebuilding process. Thank heavens there _were _some things that never changed.

Narcissa carefully maneuvered them so that it was Lucius leaning against the headboard and she was on top, carefully kissing along his collarbone and making her way _ever so slowly _down his lightly feathered chest towards his navel. He groaned and slipped down on to the pillow as she teased, his groans turning to growls the slower her kisses began to creep.

"Narcissa-"

"No!" she grabbed his hands that had been about to reach for her and pinned his wrists back against the pillow. "Ah ah ah. All in good time, my dear." She returned to kissing along the upper part of his stomach where she'd left off, unable to hide a delighted smile as her husband continued to growl and groan, though he did not try to move his hands again. Wise move. She _had_, after all, stunned them into place before.

"You are an angel and a devil," he spat, though his voice was full of affection.

"Isn't that why you married me? Besides, you can have your revenge when I am _good and through_," she dipped her tongue into his navel just to make him squirm. And when she finally reached her destination she only allowed her tongue a few little licks here and there, prolonging his torment. After she had ran her teeth lightly along his length for the third time and made his hips jerk and him moan with desire one time to many, he had had enough.

Narcissa laughed, their old delight playing through as it always had, as he launched up from his prone position and flipped them around so she was on her back on the sheets. Hovering over her, his long blond strands tickled her cheeks as she grinned up at the wicked glint in his eyes. "Had enough, dear?"

"What do you think?" he growled, diving in to kiss her and pull away just when it was getting good, his fingers searching between her legs to stroke viciously and bring her almost to the brink and then stop.

"Mmm," she whimpered, squirming to get a better feel of his delectable digits, though he pulled them away just in time, every time, "At least give me back your ear so I can bite it off again."

"Nothing doing."

"You can't go on like this forever..." her hands, unbound and free, reached down to cup him and he jerked again. She laughed.

"Don't toy with me, woman!" he hissed, his expression similar to the one he had worn when he'd come in complaining about Severus and his future bride.

"Then come here!" she snarled, grinning and grabbing him by the hair to pull his face to hers in a vicious kiss. This time, she would not let his lips escape, though his hands grasped her hair as tightly as hers grasped his. The pleasure numbed the tugs at their scalps, and when it did not numb the nibbles on their lips, their cool tongues did.

Their growls and their laughter mingled as Lucius moved around to enter her, thrusting with abandon. Narcissa could not help her nails digging into his firm buttocks at his hard thrusts. It was to be expected, of course, she had made him wait long enough. But so had she, and she met those thrusts with an arched back and demands for more. He was so good at this, so good... would that they could prolong this bliss forever.

They had moved all the way back up against the headboard when their delighted eyes met and then Lucius's gaze widened as he let out a breath in release, spilling himself inside of her. As luck would have it, she herself came mere seconds later, her muscles sending convulsions into her legs as she gasped a blissful conclusion of her own.

Then they were laughing again, lightly, happily, as his head fell forward against the headboard and her head against his, their arms snaking around each other as they let their tremors subside, basking in a momentary afterglow.

After their breathing had slowed Lucius lifted his head and Narcissa tilted her gaze upward to meet his eyes. His smile. His gentle fingers stroking her cheek. "Have I told you lately," he began, "how much I love you?"

Warmth bloomed inside Narcissa. Not only a remnant of happier days but a reminder that those days were not gone, that the warmth was still here now, just in a different setting. "Lucius," she leaned forward, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I love you, too."

They held each other for an interminable few silent moments, just listening to the quiet in their glowing master bedchamber. There was peace here. Finally, peace again. "The world is still changing, you know, and we're still in the middle of it," she murmured.

"I know." His voice held none of the contempt from earlier. Just a quiet acceptance.

"Half of me wonders what will happen." She laughed. "The other part doesn't care. We're safe and we're together. That's what really matters."

"Yes. The war taught us that. There are many who still hold us in contempt and many we still hold in contempt, but we are not the people we were. I... can't be again. I won't leave you and Draco."

She sighed. Those words were the sweetest her ear had ever heard. "You won't. Of all people, Potter has seen to that."

"Don't remind me," he chuckled, his voice soft in her ear and his hands soft in her hair. "Yet because of him Draco is safe as well. Astoria is good for him."

"Indeed she is. Though I'm certainly glad _they _are not messing around this evening either, hence my delegating them to separate bedrooms."

"Separate _wings_, even," Lucius chuckled.

"Well, a mother can't be too careful," Narcissa smiled. "Perhaps one of the best things is that she comes from a good pureblood family, and yet she is more equipped to guide Draco through this changing world than either you or I are, certainly."

"Most assuredly," he agreed, leaning back to meet her gaze and stroke her cheek again. "If I could, I wouldn't touch the changing world with a ten foot pole, rather stay ensconced here with you forever. But that is not an option."

"No, unfortunately," she smiled, lifting her hand to brush her fingers over his. "After all, it seems the changing world is coming to us here at any rate. Though did you see the expression on Severus and his fiancée's faces when they found out we've been sneaking Astoria here for Draco on weekends?"

Lucius laughed with her. "He never did like broken rules."

"Never," she agreed, reaching to grab her nightgown and slip it back over her head as Lucius put his pants back on. She slide under the silken sheets, sighing at their luxurious feel, stretching and grinning up at her husband, feeling a bit of mischief bubble up inside of her again.

"Merlin, you can't possibly have any strength left," he teased, shaking his head at her as he joined her beneath the covers.

"Mm, no, I just like looking at you," she hummed, scooting over to wrap her arms about his waist. The smile he responded with was loving and gentle. Very few individuals ever got to see the gentleness that was a deeply hidden part of Lucius Malfoy's character, but she was privileged. And lucky.

After thirty years of marriage there were often no in depth exchanges or good-nights at bedtime. All the words they needed to say were in their hearts, and in their matched heartbeats as Narcissa curled herself into her husband's arms and closed her eyes, a smile still on her face, mirroring the one she sensed was also on his.

Anyone could say what they wanted about their family, but it was all useless drabble as far as she was concerned. No one knew their relationships, what went on behind closed doors. The Wizarding world now knew they were one of the only families containing one or more Death Eaters that were capable of real love, but it was even deeper than that.

And Lucius... Lucius was perfect. This was no marriage of status or of convenience. Even _were _Narcissa the type of woman who would accept marriage to a person of any blood status, it wouldn't change a thing.

No one else would do.

* * *

**Answer: The little piece of light symbolism is that I never use the first names of Severus and Sirius's fiancées in the story. Reveals a little bit about their, at least current, "status" in the eyes of Lucius and Narcissa. ;-)**


End file.
